This project will develop methods and software for environmental exposure assessment using hyperspatial, hyperspectral technology that quantifies the environment at unprecedented spectral and spatial resolution. This quantum leap in resolution has enormous potential for improving our ability to document, monitor and model environmental exposures. The research will: (1) Conduct a requirements analysis to identify the optimal spatial methods and functionality to incorporate in the software. (2) Develop and test a software prototype to evaluate feasibility of the proposed approaches. (3) Build, test and implement a complete software package based on results of the prototype. (4) Apply the software and methods to demonstrate the approach and its unique benefits for environmental exposure assessment. The phase 1 research will address the first two aims; aims three and four will be accomplished in Phase 2 once feasibility is demonstrated. The technologic and scientific innovations from this project are expected to revolutionize our ability to answer the what, where, when questions that are the key problems underlying environmental exposure assessment. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: Currently used multispectral imagery resolve fewer than 10 bands (wavelength intervals) at spatial resolutions of 10-30m. The new generation of hyperspectral, hyperspatial sensors will resolve 200 or more bands at pixel sizes from 1 to 10 square meters across the entire globe. There currently are no software packages that analyze these rich, high resolution, multivariate data for purposes of exposure assessment. This proposal addresses this commercial opportunity.